Lupin's Home
by Pchu
Summary: [ONESHOT] This is basically a discription of where Remus Lupin supposedly lives. Time Setting: Right after book 4.


A/N: Well, I tend to do Anime fanfiction. And this is Harry Potter. I don't know, I guess the more I read it, the more I watch the movies, and the more I choose to roleplay as a Harry Potter character on Gaiaonline…the more I do for Harry Potter. This is a one-shot that I wrote with the intention of using it as a sample rp for future roleplays, but decided to put it here as well. I want to know how I fair out.

**Reason for what I wrote? **

I thought to myself about the end of Book 4 when Dumbledore told Sirius to go and warn Lupin and stay at his home until they are called for. And the question hit me. Where does Lupin live? Well, I just wrote this to give a description of Lupin's home up until Sirius comes knocking at the door. But I hope you all enjoy what little there is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But if I did, I would make Lupin 10 times younger so I could date him myself.

* * *

A small, one-storied shack stood alone at the end of a near deserted road. It was covered in vines and the windows were all boarded up. It's been years since someone's lived there and presently no one dared to set a foot near it. The villagers in the nearby town had all voted in agreement to demolish the home for it contrasted with their warm and humble houses. However, no contractor or a bulldozer has ever as much as go near it. 

"What's that?" A nearby pedestrian asked.

"What?"

"That house. Does someone live there?"

"No…no one's lived there in ages."

"Can we go and see?"

"No! No, it's best not to. That place is known to be haunted."

"_Haunted?_ Come on."

"Seriously, sometimes at night sounds come from the house."

"Sounds? Like what?"

Before the second person could talk a low, dreadful cry emerged from within the house. The two ceased their talking at once and ran as far away from the house as possible. The cry continued until it evolved into a high, shrieking howl. As the sound raged on, the clouds began to depart and the brilliance of the full moon shown through the night sky.

-----------

The shack hardly looked even less frightening in the early hours of the day. The sun slowly raised high into the sky and spread its rays upon the earth. But no matter how brightly strong the sun shown, its rays just couldn't penetrate through the boarded windows of the haunted shack. On the inside, it looked completely opposite of which one would have guess from viewing it from the outside. Despite what the villagers believed, it was indeed inhabited. A door slowly crept open on the far right of the house. Emerging from the room was a very young but tired looking man. His clothes were in ruins and his face was sullen. His light brown hair was flecked with grey and it stuck out in odd ends. There were scars and bruises all over his hands and face as well.

Remus Lupin stood at the door for a brief moment taking in his surroundings. _Nothing seems damaged._ He thought to himself. Surely this meant that he was unable to escape form his bondage after the transformation last night. He strode across the room to the opposite side of the house. It was quite small. He washed his hands at the sink and winced as his wounds stung from applying the soap. Once done he pulled out his wand and tapped the nearest lamp with it. Soon the lamp was radiant and covered the whole inside of the shack with light. He moved over to the sofa and pulled off his tattered robe tossing it on top onto the couch and with a flick of his wand a needle and thread appear from thin air. The needle began to mend the tears and holes in the robe. Remus turned to his little dining table and sat in one of the chairs. On top of the table was a week's old edition of the _Daily Prophet_. As Remus began scanning it he flicked his wand and muttered _'Accio muffin'_. A muffin came floating towards him and he caught it in midair. He took a bite of it and set it down on the table. He flicked his wand once more and muttered _'Accio butterbeer'_ and a flask came floating just as well until he grabbed it, drunk from it, and set it down on the table. As his eyes scanned the _Daily Prophet_ his eyebrows began to furrow. There were a dozen open positions for jobs, but none were for him. They all needed extensive background checks and some had spelled out plainly that werewolves were not allowed. Remus fiercely threw down the paper. _If it wasn't for that..._He looked up abruptly. He could have sworn he heard someone knock on the door. But who would have the courage to come and knock on a supposedly haunted house's door?

"Remus, are you in there?" The voice whispered loudly.

Remus stared at the door. Whoever it was, knew that he lived here. So, he stood up and walked briskly to the door. Remus didn't have a way of seeing who it was so he took the chance and opened his mouth to speak. "Who is it?"

"Remus," He heard it call again. "It's me Sirius."

_Sirius?_ Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the door three times causing it to spring open. He looked surprised to see Sirius Black standing on the outside of his home. He moved aside to allow him in and flicked his wand at the door so it would close shut. He watched as Sirius looked around and then stared back at him with an urgent look.

"Is there something wrong Sirius?"

"Remus my old pal," Sirius began as he walked towards him. "It's time that we reformed the Order."

Remus looked at him: shocked.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was it. Two solid pages (MS Word) of writing. Not much, but is it a start? Note that I do not plan on doing Harry Potter fanfics. I really don't have the imagination for Harry. But I'll probably do One-shots…Lupin mostly…I guess. But I'm more dedicated to Gundam SEED. 


End file.
